You Give Me What I Need
by Catherine Chen
Summary: Dramione. My first one, but not my first story. Originally just one chapter, but I may post one more if I get good reviews. We join them early in a relationship they have begun. Feelings, nothing but feelings. M rated for a reason. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

So many stories to be writing. But here's a one-shot/drabble anyway.

--

Hermione wasn't asleep. She felt the bed dip from his weight and felt him settle beside her, his arms snaking out to wrap around her waist. "I almost thought you weren't coming," she murmured, relaxing against the solid strength pressing against the length of her. His scent surrounded her, musky and sensual.

His lips drifted over her neck causing her eyes to flutter shut in response. "Have I ever failed you?" he asked, his voice coiling around her like tendrils of smoke.

"Never," she whispered as he turned her over to face him.

Before she could draw her next breath his lips were upon hers, fierce and hungry, filling her with a sense of urgency she had never felt with anyone else. Her arms wrapped around him, her hands clutching his back as she fought his sensual assault. His tongue demanded entry into her mouth, teasing her as his hand moved to one breast to torment her further. _Merlin, was he good with his hands._ In any other arena she would have continued to fight but as they clearly had the same aims, she let him take control. Immediately he plundered her mouth, stealing all the oxygen from her lungs and seeming determined to memorize every corner of her mouth. Shameless little whines emanated from the back of her throat.

The sounds seemed to break his grip on his control. He pushed her back against the bed, ruthlessly lavishing attention on her small, soft, beautifully-shaped breasts as his hand wandered off to a lower part of her anatomy. The combination of the wet heat of his tongue and the expertise of his clever hands pushed her over the edge. She gripped his gorgeous blond hair as she shattered, caving into his relentless pursuit of his desires.

When she returned from the glowing ecstasy he had propelled her into, she saw him looking down at her oddly. "What is it, Malfoy?"

"I've never been very good at words," he started.

She scoffed, thinking that he seemed to manage just fine as his marks often equaled if not beat hers in their classes together.

"Damn it, Hermione," his eyes flashing now as he stared down at her. "You will listen to me when I speak to you."

"Of course, Draco," she replied meekly before arching up to kiss him thoroughly until she elicited a hungry groan from him.

He disengaged himself from her, his breathing somewhat uneven. "I was trying to make it special for you. Fuck it then. I love you, you irritating bookworm."

Her jaw dropped. She couldn't be more surprised if he'd said he was really Fred Weasley. Naturally in her state of shock she said the first thing that came to mind. "I love you, too, Draco."

"You do?"

She couldn't believe he hadn't figured it out sooner. "I thought you knew. I thought you might be suspicious given the way I act around you. Also, do you really think I would have given my virginity to you three weeks ago if I didn't care about you?"

"You called me Draco," he stated simply, but with a smirk starting to form on his face.

"I haven't before?" she asked.

"No."

"Oh. Well then perhaps I only imagined doing it."

His smirk grew more pronounced. "Do you dream about me then?"

"Well you love me."

"You love me, too," he murmured as he bent his head and kissed her gently, sending pleasant little fluttery feelings through her stomach.

She felt slightly delirious when he lifted his head again and lay down beside her. It was surreal, as though she had wandered into a fairytale. _Who'd have ever pictured the Slytherin Sex God and the Griffindor Virgin Princess lying naked in bed together after confessing their love for each other?_ She burrowed her head into his neck, inhaling the scent of him and luxuriating in the warmth of his body and the feeling of being loved.

Little did she know, Malfoy's thoughts were running across the same lines. All of his life he had searched for love and acceptance. Now he had finally found it with a girl who he had rejected and hated as a symbol of what barred him from gaining that love. She had given him so much. He lightly kissed the top of her head, pulling her a little close to him.

She could lie here with him forever. Suddenly she felt a throbbing heat against the thigh she had flung over his leg and remembered he had not experienced what she had moments ago. _How selfish of me. Well, that can be easily remedied…._

I am an awful, awful liar. If I get a lot of good responses I will post a chapter 2 ending.


	2. Chapter 2

"H-Hermione, what are you doing?" he stuttered as she straddled his hips and began kissing his neck. _Merlin…_ "Hermione?" he tried again.

"Just relax and enjoy, Draco," she said seductively as she lightly raked her nails across his chest, earning a hiss of pleasure from him.

This wasn't how he did things. He was always the one in control. But given the look she was giving him, he found himself rather inclined to see what she was planning. He kept his eyes closed and let her have her way until her tongue flicked across his nipple. "Hermione!"

"What? Did I do something wrong?"

She looked so adorably confused that he had to bite back a laugh. "No, of course not."

"Alright, then," she said simply, before resuming her exploration of his body. She flattened her palms over the lightly muscled flesh of his chest and abdomen. It had surprised her the first time she saw him unclothed, given his strength and stature that he was actually rather thin, but she had grown to like the way he was built. Come to think of it she had become enamored of everything about him. Even the aspects of his personality that got under her skin…but then, she was more than capable of giving back as good as she got.

"Hermione!" he was breathing harshly, half-sitting half-reclining in response to her taking hold of him.

She ran her finger along his length, eliciting a shiver of pleasure.

"Hermione, no, I…"

She pouted prettily. "You said I could…"

"Not this. Maybe later," he smiled at her sheepishly. "I'm at the end of my rope, sweetheart. I don't think I can take much more."

She laid back against the bed and pulled him on top of her. "Later, then?"

"Later," he promised as his lips covered hers and his hand began to wander down to prepare her for him.

--

Please, no complaints. I'm not entirely happy with this. I could have just left it as a one-shot, but no… Deal. PLEASE REVIEW!! Hopefully, I can fix it up for the last and final chapter. Much love, Cat.


End file.
